Apoptosis is the primary mechanism by which nucleated cells die physiologically and is ongoing throughout life in metazoan organisms. The magnitude of apoptosis (in humans, about 1011 cells die apoptotically each day) demands an efficient system for corpse recognition and clearance. Indeed, the rapid clearance of apoptotic cells is a critical homeostatic process, representing a final step of the physiological cell death program. The clearance of apoptotic cells occurs in the absence of inflammation; indeed, apoptotic cells are potently immunosuppressive. The failure of the process of apoptotic cell clearance has been linked to chronic inflammation and autoimmunity characteristic of systemic lupus erythematosus, rheumatoid arthritis, and other pathologies including atherosclerosis. While many molecular details remain to be elucidated, the broad outlines of the process of apoptotic cell recognition and clearance have come into focus over recent years. Further, it is apparent that these mechanisms play profound roles in a broad range of distinct physiological and pathological processes, ranging from the shaping neurological networks to microbial pathogenesis. The examination these disparate settings both enlarges our appreciation of the significance of the apoptotic processes and provides unique insights that enhance molecular characterizations and foster the development of therapeutic interventions. The 2015 Apoptotic Cell Recognition and Clearance Gordon Research Conference will explore molecular details of apoptotic cell recognition and clearance mechanisms throughout evolution, including apoptotic immune regulation. Issues pertaining to the pathogenic subversion of mechanisms of apoptotic cell clearance, apoptotic cell clearance during neuronal development and in lung homeostasis, the relationship between apoptotic recognition and coagulation, and aging-associated effects on these processes also will be major foci of discussion. This conference, which is the only regular international meeting dedicated to the integrated exploration of these topics, will bring together diverse group of investigators, with expertise in varied basic and clinical disciplines, who are at the forefront of these fields internationally, to present and discuss new findings and important issues. Moreover, this meeting will provide an outstanding opportunity for more junior scientists and graduate students to present their work in poster format and participate in discussions. Some poster presenters will be selected to give short talks. The accompanying Gordon Research Seminar will provide additional opportunities for students and post-doctoral fellows to network, prepare for the GRC, present their work orally, and gain experience and feedback from their peers.